


Starry Messenger

by yodasbaekon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasbaekon/pseuds/yodasbaekon
Summary: “For a man called the Supreme Leader, this sure is—““It’s cheesy, I know.”in which Rey and Kylo accidentally found out a way to communicate with each other by slipping handwritten letters through time and space.





	Starry Messenger

_I wonder what could’ve happened if I took your hand; Would’ve we left everything behind and run away? Or would everything would still be the same between us?_

_I wish I could’ve known what happened. I wish I could’ve stayed and knew. But I can’t—I’m sorry._

 

Rey’s vision began to get blurry, as she choked back her tears. _This is not the time to cry_. She sniffled silently. “Screw this,” Rey murmured. She sniffles again before crumpling the small piece of torn paper and tosses it over her back, blindly aiming for her bag.

 

But instead of shooting straight right into her bag, the crumpled paper reaches someone and lands straight into his head. 


End file.
